Can You Hear Me Now
is a quest obtained by talking to Midnight in Cantermore. She is standing next to a tree on the southwest side of the Cantermore University courtyard. She asks the player to listen to her voice for a moment. This quest can only be done if the player is still a foal. Client Midnight is a young foal who wishes to be a singer at the Cantermore Theater when she grows up, and to do so she wishes to practice, practice, practice. She would like the player's help. If the player agrees to help, she will have them listen at different spots to make sure she is able to be heard properly. *'Note:' The player may choose to end the conversation in each of the first three dialogue choices. Doing so will not start the quest and it will not be logged into the journal. Once the quest has actually started, there are several opportunities to stop helping, but the quest will remain unfinished in the journal until the player fully helps Midnight. Journal: Midnight Breeze asked me to help test her singing skills. She wants me to stand a bit further and listen to her from a distance. *''Stand on marked spot and listen'' First attempt Walk towards the quest marker. When close enough, the conversation will automatically initiate. Midnight will sing a tune and ask the player how it sounded. Regardless of how the player responds, Midnight will ask for more assistance. The player may reject her and still reinitiate the quest at this point. Will continue to help The quest advances to the second attempt. Journal: Midnight Breeze asked me to help test her singing skills. She wants me to stand a bit further and listen to her from a distance. *''Stand further away and listen'' Won't continue to help The quest does not advance, but it does not end. Journal: I listened to Midnight Breeze once, but she wants me to do it again. I refused, but if I change my mind... *''Midnight Breeze still needs my help'' Second attempt Midnight will sing again and her voice will crack. Either dialogue results in her drinking some water and then getting it right. She asks the player to return to her. Journal: Midnight Breeze asked me to help test her singing skills. She wants me to stand a bit further and listen to her from a distance. *''Return to Midnight Breeze'' Midnight will again ask how her performance was and either response will prompt her to ask for more help. The player may express concern about Midnight overextending herself, but she remains determined. The player may chose to continue to help or not. Will continue to help The quest advances to the third attempt. Journal: Midnight seems to be very good at singing, but she wants me to test her skills from an even greater distance. *''Listen from as far as possible'' Won't continue to help The quest does not advance, but it does not end. Journal: I listened to Midnight Breeze twice, but she still wants me to do it again. I refused, but if I change my mind... *''Return to Midnight Breeze'' Third attempt Midnight will sing a third time, but something goes wrong. The player will need to talk to her again to find out what. Journal: Something went wrong. I need to ask midnight if she is all right! *''Return to Midnight Breeze'' Whether or not the player chooses to be supportive in the first dialogue choice, and regardless of all other dialogue choices, Midnight will eventually ask for help one more time and the quest advances to the fourth attempt. Journal: After some reassuring, Midnight thinks she can perform better than she did last time. She wants me to return back to the previous spot and give it another try. *''Stand back and listen to Midnight'' Fourth attempt Midnight will sing the note successfully this time. Journal: Sucess! Midnight sang pretty well. I need to return back and congratulate her with that. *''Talk to Midnight Breeze'' Talk to Midnight one more time and she will be grateful for the player's help. Journal: I helped Midnight Breeze to test her singing skills. There were some difficulties, but after I reassured her, she sounded pretty well even at a great distance. To show her gratitude, she gave me some of her allowance money. Rewards Midnight rewards you 10 Bits and 150 XP in all talents. *'BUG:' This quest might break after the second interaction, and interacting with Midnight in this case would not close the quest. *'BUG:' A room reset may cause an issue where the journal narrative goes missing. It is unknown if this will break the quest or not. Category:Quests Category:Cantermore Category:Foal-Only Quests